


They'll Never Break the Shape We Take

by FondueForTwo



Series: Everything Else Has Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, PCB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueForTwo/pseuds/FondueForTwo
Summary: Charlotte & Becky deal with the aftermath of Paige's betrayal, officially ending PCB.
Relationships: Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Everything Else Has Gone Wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Perfume Genius song, Slip Away. This takes place after Raw 10/26/15 where Paige attacks Charlotte and Becky and ends PCB

“That goth bitch. I’m going to kill her”

Charlotte spat out while walking through gorilla. Her arms wrapped tightly around her orange haired, best friend’s waist, keeping her upright. The adrenaline was still racing through her body as she pretty much carried Becky to the women’s locker room. Charlotte eventually let go of both her title and Becky who slowly laid herself down to the welcoming coolness of the tiled ground. There was silence as Charlotte paced back and forth around the room trying to comprehend what had happened to the three of them, to PCB.

“Ah that’s better” the redhead muffled pushing her face further into the floor. Charlotte rolled her eyes briefly in annoyance at how pathetic Becky was being in that moment. If she hadn’t been so distracted with helping a defeated Becky, she would have seen Paige’s betrayal coming. Immediately the blonde regretted that thought and felt guilt wash over her. She looked down to see the bruises and swelling forming on Becky and how bad her friend had really had it tonight. It’s not her fault she brings out this maternal side to Charlotte, the need to protect her. Her heart sank with the image of the redhead in Paige’s rampaige. Becky had warned her about Paige. How she thought teaming with the raven hair girl again so quickly, didn’t feel right. And this was Becky talking, she trusted everybody. Charlotte could feel herself come down from all that anger and now reality was taking over. They’d lost Paige for good and there was no going back. She’d always have Becky though and that was a comforting thought right now.

Charlotte leaned her back against the locker doors and let her body slide down beside her friend, Becky noticing this rolled onto her back. She dragged herself on top of the blonde’s lap, facing the ceiling and closed her eyes at the lights that beamed down from above onto the pair. Her autumn hair spread out like a blanket over the blonde. Her fingers were now found tangled within them gently massaging Becky’s scalp. They didn’t speak as both enjoyed the quite moment of each other’s company.

“That feels nice” Becky let out a breath after a few moments. The redhead wasn’t really thinking about Paige in this moment or anything for that matter. Two reasons, she was in a lot of pain and the second being the goose bumps forming down her neck at Charlotte’s touch. She opened her eyes and frowned once seeing the tension in Charlotte’s face, she looked deep in thought. Becky pulled herself away from the comfort of the blonde’s lap and sat up alongside her now leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Lass, say somethin’ yah worryin’ ma.” the Irish women mumbled into the side of Charlotte’s chest as she lazily tried to wrap her arm around the blondes waits but the effort proved too much and fell to rest on her lap. Charlotte’s instincts took over as she lifted her arm around Becky and brought her closer to herself and squeezed tightly.

“I’m ok Bex”

“I just - I don’t know what I’d do if you ever…left me.” Charlotte’s voice was quiet, barely a whisper as if it was a secret she didn’t really want to admit to herself less alone to her best friend. Becky looked up and met Charlotte’s eyes, she could see the blonde was feeling exposed. 

“Love, I would never. Its yah and me to the end” She held out her pinkie finger to which the blonde responded with a weak smile linking with her own. Becky wasn’t completely satisfied with the half arsed attempt by her friend. She gradually got up off the floor and stood in front of Charlotte, with a burst of energy Becky only gets from knowing the blonde needed her.

“Yah really don’t know how brilliant yah are, do yah?” holding out her hand to the blonde. Charlotte tilted her head out of curiosity as she held onto the hand in front of her and got up to her feet. A genuine smile grew on her face. Becky always intrigued her, she never quite knew how the redhead was going to cheer her up, but she knew she always will. Becky picked up the diva’s championship belt off the floor and walked Charlotte towards the long standing mirror near the other side of the room. She placed the blonde directly in front of the mirror and held the title around her stomach. Charlotte got the hint and strapped it around her waist. Her hand lingered as it traced the butterfly outline. Becky placed her hands on each side of the blonde shoulders as she gestured towards the mirror.

“Yah know who you are?” the redhead whispered in the blondes ear at first “Yah da game changer, soon to be history maker, diva’s champion, Charlotte fucking Flair!” She eventually backed off as she yelled her best friend’s name. Charlotte let out a belly laugh as she turned around to face Becky with a relaxed face and eyes that showed some of that spark she had been missing moments ago.

“What would I do without you Bex?” Charlotte pulled her in for a much needed hug.

“Yah don’t need me lass, or anyone. It’s all within yah” the redhead snuggled into the crock of the blonde’s neck as she held onto her back tightly trying her best to make her believe that about herself. She was under no illusion that she was viewed as the side kick to Charlotte, and is properly someone who would never be in the title picture. The realisation of Paige’s words and betrayal was finally hitting her. Quiet sniffles were heard and Charlotte could sense the dynamic had now shifted, Becky was the one who needed to be taken care of.

“Hey hey hey, What’s wrong?” Charlotte soothed as she pulled back from their hug and brushed some of Becky’s orange hair out of the way of her face.

“No-one needs me Charlie. I’m da least relevant, remember?” Becky blinked back some tears that appeared seemly out of nowhere.

Charlotte’s stomach dropped at how broken the girl in front of her suddenly appeared. “Bex, I need you” the blonde placed a delicate kiss on the redhead’s forehead who had seemed not completely convinced by her words.

“Hey come on, let’s get out of here. We can snuggle up and watch a movie once we get back to the room” Charlotte broke free from their embrace and started gathering her and Becky’s stuff. 

*******

Once they got into the room Becky collapsed on the bed still in her ring gear. The green corset was beginning to feel really uncomfortable but she felt too tired to do anything about it.

“Do yah mind if I skip da shower Charlie, I’m too tired” the Irish accent was getting thicker the more exhausted the redhead was.

Charlotte chuckled as she placed their bags down by the door and made her way over towards the bed. She had already discarded her boots and decided to slip off the redheads trainers for her. The blonde dropped them to the floor and crawled on the bed to join her best friend.

“Actually, I do mind” Charlotte’s face looked offended as she held her nose.

“Screw you!” Becky giggled in response with a weak nudge to the blondes shoulder.

“Fine but yah gonna have to help untie me from this ‘tupid thing, then I’ll have a shower” Becky pointed at her back.

“God you’re so lucky you have me, why do you even wear these things?” The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the annoying redhead’s request.

“So I can have smoking hot blonde champions undress me” Becky wiggled her eyebrows

“Such a tease” Charlotte sat up and rolled her eyes

After spending a few moments undoing the lace of the corset, once free she could see the full extent of the damage Becky received from both Paige and Nikki. Charlotte didn’t know what made her do it, maybe she had knocked her head too many times. She hadn’t anticipated it, she just wanted to make Becky feel better. She leaned down closer to Becky’s bare back and lightly dotted kisses over the bruises and trailed up towards her head. Becky arched into the bed at the unexpected contact. For the second time that night, goose bumps formed all over her body. The blonde kisses turned into an open mouthed attack on her neck that made the redhead moan in pleasure. Charlotte now began to take control as she turned the redhead over to face her and straddled her hips. Becky repositioned herself into a more comfortable spot as her front was now full exposed to the blonde. Charlotte roughly grabbed Becky behind the neck, pulling her in and latching her lips to her collarbone. Her right hand palmed the redhead’s breast.

“Char-” Becky leaned her head back, she couldn’t keep her eyes open with the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing. The blonde licked her lips before diving for Becky’s hard nipples as the redhead arched into her mouth at contact.

“Oh my god. That feels so good” Becky trembled underneath Charlotte. Becky struggled to gain control but eventually managed to take off the blonde’s t shirt and unhook her bra. Their half-naked body’s pressed together as their hands roamed, feeling each other’s toned muscles. The redhead slowed the pace down as she captured Charlotte face in her hands and brought their lips closer, till they were almost touching. Panting hot breath was shared between them as their eyes locked. The anticipation was electrifying.

“Kiss me” Becky’s husky voice begged Charlotte. The blonde wasted no time as their lips clashed together. Becky’s tongue pressed into the blonde’s mouth wishing for access while dragging Charlotte so she was fully on top of her. The need for air was getting urgent but neither wanted to end the open mouthed, sloppiness they were intoxicated with. They eventually broke apart and were panting pretty heavily out of breath.

“I’ve wanted this for so long” Becky smiled at Charlotte with her cheeks flustered from what they’d been doing. That was like a trigger for Charlotte. She broke all contact immediately and got off the bed. It’s like as if she had an outer body experience. Had she have feelings for Becky that were more than just friendship all this time? She loved her of course but now thinking about it, she’d never loved a friend like she did Becky? Dose she wants to risk losing a friendship over a one night stand? These are questions that never crossed Charlotte’s mind before. With Becky admitting that she had thought about this before, it shocked her into her senses.

“I gotta get out of here” Charlotte hastily got dressed and walked out the door bare foot. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the devastated redhead. She knew the sight would be too much. When the door slammed shut behind her, the blonde could hear the sound of a gut- wrenching sob that tore through to the other side of the door. Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat and marched straight forward. There was no turning back now.

Becky clenched the bed sheets as she tried to gather her composure. It was like the flood gates were unleashed and the more she tried to stop, the more the tears flowed. She tried to take deep breaths but the one occurring thought repeated in her mind. She’d lost two of her best friends in one night.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte stopped in her tracks as soon as she felt her left foot submerged in water. She looked to the floor and saw she was standing in a puddle. Up until this point it hadn’t quite registered how far she had walked or that she was even outside. 

Looking at her reflection from the bar window, Charlotte questioned her insanity for her current attire at this time of night. Her black ring gear shorts were passable but her ‘Do It With Flair’ top barely covering her midriff, was definitely noticeable. That wasn’t her main concern. Her stature grew more sombre as she thought how much she just fucked up her relationship with Becky. She cherished her friendship with the redhead more than most. Nobody got her like Becky did. Charlotte didn’t even have to say anything for Becky to know how she felt. It was special, she is special. The idea that was all ruined now terrified her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make her feet turn around and go back to face it. That’s when she saw her. Through the window sitting on a stool at the bar, dressed all in black, nursing a drink.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me”

Charlotte’s heart rate must have shot through the roof with rage as she threw open the door using horrendous force. She swiftly made a beam line for the main bar and stood in front of her previous best friend with hands on her hips. 

“Hey Baby Flair. Fancy seeing you here” Paige chuckled nervously as she shot up off the chair preparing herself for the oncoming attack.

“Outside. Right now!” 

Paige flinched at the blonde’s booming voice. Not moving quickly enough, Charlotte grabbed her by the collar and whisked her outside before making too much of a scene. As soon as they were outside Charlotte shoved Paige down a dark and bleak allyway.

“Jeez, Charlotte what you gonna do, murder me down here?” Paige threw her arms up in the air with sarcasm.

“Haven’t ruled that out yet” Charlotte raised her eyebrows as if a dare to Paige. She wouldn’t mind any excuse to beat her up right now.

“Where’s your annoying loser sidekick anyway” With that flashes of Becky moaning her name earlier in the night appeared. Before she knew it, Charlotte had charged at Paige and sucker punched her in the face.

“Come on Paige, Hit me!” Charlotte begged. She needed a distraction from Becky, from her new feeling and her past relationships. After being hurt before by her ex’s, she couldn’t do this anymore. With Paige’s betrayal and whatever happened with Becky. She didn’t know if she’s gay now? It had all been too much. She punched her again in the rips and Paige keeled over.

“Fine you fucking cow” Paige tackled Charlotte to the ground and mounted her and served several forearms to the stomach.

“Is that all you got you dyke?” Charlotte spat in disgust. This sent Paige into a frenzy as she relentlessly delivered blow after blow directly into Charlotte’s face. Blood begun to pour out of her nose but Charlotte didn’t care, this was retribution. She deserved this. The blondes head bounced hard on the floor as Paige didn’t let up. Charlotte’s eyes felt too heavy to see anything but she could make out footsteps and incoherent yelling. Suddenly she felt the weight lift off her and she was alone on the floor. She could feel hundreds of little spatters hitting her body and she realised was raining pretty hard.

“Charlie?”

Charlotte’s eye shot open to the sound of a familiar Irish accent. Through her blurry eyes she could see a bundle of orange hair wrap her up in some sort of clothing and enclose her in a tight embrace. She could also make out that Becky held her spare shoes in her hands. The redhead could see Charlotte looking between the shoes and her asking for an explanation.

“Yah divvy, took off bare foot in dis weather. Thought I’d come find yah” Becky shrugged it off as no big deal.

“Bex. I-I’m so sorry” Charlotte choked out as she cried softly into Becky’s chest. She held onto her shoulder as if to stop the redhead from abandoning her like she did to the Irish woman earlier that night. Becky had seen Charlotte cry often, whether it been tears of joy, sadness and grief. This one felt different, like she’d been holding onto this feeling for a very long time. The rain continued to pour down and they sat there completely soaked. Becky didn’t dare move a muscle as she held Charlotte letting her cry out whatever she was working through at the moment. 

*****

Charlotte sat on the curb outside the gas station head in her hands trying to understand her actions throughout the night. She brought Becky’s coat that was around her closer to her face. There was a comforting scent that surrounded it, it smelled like her. Before she could dwell any further Becky returned with a bag full of supplies.

“We got bandaids, painkillers, a bag of frozen peas and most importantly… snacks!” The redhead threw a bag of the frozen vegetables to the blonde

“Frozen peas?” Charlotte held the peas out in front of her.

“Yeah it’s what they do in the movies” Becky bent down beside her and held her hand over Charlotte’s and guided it to her pending black eye.

Charlotte shock her head in disbelief but couldn’t help but smile. Once the peas had lost their chillness, the pair had started walking towards the hotel that could be seen in the distance. Becky was itching to ask what the hell happened with them or with Paige earlier, she just didn’t know how to bring it up without it being awkward. It’s not like Charlotte would even know how to begin to explain anyway. The pair continued walking in silence for a while.

“Love, can we just forget about the last couple of hours. Chock it up to being over emotional?” Becky turned and held out her pinkie finger as a peace offering to the blonde. Her eyes were steady as she looked directly into Charlotte’s searching for any type of answer. The blonde smiled at the suggestion and hooked their pinkies together.

“Of course Bex.” At this agreement, Charlotte perked up a lot. This was a perfect solution and one that felt like it took the pressure off her shoulders. Yeah it might cause a problem further down the line but she was willing to risk it as long as she got to keep Becky by her side.

Once back in the room Charlotte was lying in the bed feeling the stress of the day across her body. The hot shower she just had didn’t help much with any healing. The door from the bathroom unlocked as Becky made way to her side of the bed after taking her shower. Charlotte perked her lips at how incredibly sexy Becky looked in a simple shorts and tank top.

“I’m gonna kill yah if I catch a cold.” Becky jumped under the covers bringing them up to her chin as she snuggled further in. Charlotte smirked as she too joined her friend with anticipation of getting some sleep for the night. Becky was near the middle of the bed facing away from the blonde. Charlotte scooted closer to the redhead and wrapped her arms around Becky’s waist and her head resting on Becky’s shoulder. The pair of them molding together. They both needed this. A safe place where no-one could judge them for who they are or what they are together. Charlotte slowly slid her hands under Becky shirt as she traced patterns on the redhead’s navel.

“Charlotte are we gonna be ok?” Becky tried to hide her unsteady breath as Charlotte’s hands wondered further down to the helm of Becky’s shorts. “Depends, are you in love with me?” Charlotte whispered, practically biting Becky’s earlobe. The redhead licked her lips as they felt dry all of a sudden.

“Pfft, I love yah but I’m not in love with yah” Becky made sure this time she wasn’t going to ruin anything by given the game away. If she was going to take away anything from tonight, it was that Charlotte’s lips were intoxicating but also that she needed to keep her guard up.

“Well I was thinking a friendship like ours, we can help each other out now and then right? It will be our little secret” Charlotte had one of Becky’s breasts in the palm of her hand as she switched from groping to pinching her nipple. She placed kisses on the outline of Becky’s jaw making her way to the corner of her lips as her other hand plunged directly for her already wet underwear. Becky gasped as her body jumped and leaned further into Charlotte. She could feel the blonde’s nipples pressing into the back of her. Becky had enough of this dance with Charlotte.

“Just shut up and fuck me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Hope you enjoyed this short one. If people do like it, I might continue this as a series. There's a number of Kayfabe things I would want to cover with this pair. The next being Charlotte's slowly turning heel on Becky. Anyways, take care everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody asked for this and I don't know if it's any good. I just love writing this pair. Now that both Charlotte and Becky are gone from Raw for a while, I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so gonna miss them so much. This started off as one chapter but my plan had changed as I began writing. This will be in 2 parts.


End file.
